No es un rubí
by Ai no yoake
Summary: El mejor amigo de Deidara cumple años y el mismo día es promovido a la gerencia de la empresa donde trabajaban, Deidara se olvida de comprarle un regalo que hará para compensar su error. Reto: Una piedra en el camino, día: viernes 16 de Marzo. Shonen ai


**Título:** No es un rubí  
><strong>Piedra:<strong> Turmalina rosada  
>Autor del fic: Ai no yoake<br>**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ItaDei  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Shonen ai, chicoxchico sino te gusta no lo leas, posible OoC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto- sama, esta humilde historia la escribí para divertirme sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó por cuadragésima vez aquella mañana, mientras daba vueltas en la cama cubierto por sus sabanas un chico de unos veinte años de melena platina y ojos azules, Deidara, que aun no quería ver la luz del día que se colaba por los pequeños espacios que las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas no llegaban a cubrir.<p>

"**¡Agh… Maldito despertador!" **Sentención con la voz un poco adormilada y furiosa.

De mala gana apagó el molesto despertador y se sentó sobre la cama, con los ojos aun cerrados salió de su habitación con destino al baño. Luego de salir de su cuarto y percibiendo la oscuridad a través de sus parpados los abrió perezosamente y por fin se encaminó al cuarto de baño, tomó una ducha rápida y regresó a su habitación.

El cuarto se encontraba aun casi a oscuras, se dirigió a su armario, sacó una camisa un par de pantalones, el saco del mismo color y tela que el pantalón y una corbata. Se comenzó a cambiar y cuando estaba casi ya listo se dirigió a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas descubriendo los ventanales por completo dejando que el sol llenara toda la habitación con su luz y calor. El rubio armó su cama y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Así eran todas las mañanas de Deidara.

Tomó las llaves de su apartamento que estaban sobre el desayunador de la cocina vio que en su sala estaban sus obras arte a medio terminar, al verlas ahí incompletas se frustró un poco, pero no había remedio tenía que ir a su trabajo. El rubio era un oficinista la mayor parte del día y en lo poco que quedaba era un artista. Tomó sus cosas y partió de su casa para comenzar su jornada laboral.

Pero no era un día más en su rutina, hoy era el cumpleaños de su amigo del trabajo y Dedidara ni siquiera se había percatado de aquel acontecimiento, salió con prisa de su departamento para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, como era costumbre siempre estaba a segundos de llegar tarde.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas, todos estaban escuchando atentamente lo que el gerente general estaba diciendo, el ojiazul deseó que el gerente no se haya percatado de su pequeño retraso.

Todos en el piso sabían que iba a decir el gerente general, iban a promover a Itachi y casualmente el día de su cumpleaños, el pelinegro tendría una razón más para festejar hoy.

El gerente se paró al lado Itachi y comenzó a hablar **"Cómo a lo largo de todo este tiempo que ha estado trabajando con nosotros, ha tenido un excelente desempeño y es el mejor capacitado para ocupar este puesto he decido promoverlo a la gerencia, felicidades"** El viejo hombre abrazó por los hombros a el ojirrojo mientras los demás compañeros de trabajo lo felicitaban, entre ellos también se encontraba Deidara como no iba a estar contento por él si además de ser su amigo estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que habían dicho del pelinegro.

"**Felicidades Itachi, me alegro mucho por ti"** Deidara abrazó a Itachi y al oído le dijo **"Y feliz cumpleaños tambíen, el regalo lo dejé sobre mi escritorio luego te lo alcanzo, claro a su nueva oficina, Señor gerente" **Dijo entre rizas y lo golpeó levemente en el brazo, Itachi le devolvió el abrazo.

Deidara estuvo evitando al nuevo gerente durante toda la jornada laboral ya que se había olvidado de comprarle un regalo porque se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. El rubio se puso a recordar como ambos se hicieron amigos y las cosas que pasaron juntos.

_Una noche ambos habían salido de la oficina y fueron a tomar un par de tragos la noche se había convertido en madrugada y los dos habían terminado muy ebrios, el pelinegro intentó darle indicaciones como pudo a un taxista y así ambos llegaron a la casa de Itachi y sin querer los dos terminaron en la cama del ojirrojo. _

_Al día siguiente cuando despertaron e intentaron recordar lo que había sucedido ambos juraron que no había pasado nada y que nunca se volvería a hablar del tema. _

Deidara aunque fingió no importarle y que era lo mejor, en el fondo esas palabras retumbaron tanto y dolieron tanto como un rechazo aunque nadie había hablado de una declaración de amor. El rubio se había enamorado de su amigo y no quería perder su amistad por algo como eso, además de que pensaba que Itachi se merecía algo mejor que él, algo mejor que un artista sin futuro.

Al principio no quería admitirlo, no quería pensar en la idea de que se había enamorado de su amigo, tampoco quería pensar en la idea de que era homosexual. Pero con el correr de los días no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus preferencias sexuales, por lo que empezó a cuestionar que parte del ojirrojo lo había enamorado.

Se preguntaba si era su obscuro y sedoso cabello negro, o quizás sus penetrantes y desafiantes ojos rojos que con una sola mirada te podían convencer de cualquier cosa, o su inteligencia e prudencia que lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba ahora, todas las mañanas se levantaba y se preguntaba lo mismo hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que era un conjunto de todo eso, esas características que hacían de Itachi el hombre perfecto e inalcanzable para Deidara.

A pesar de que todos esos recuerdos, el día para el rubio había pasado muy rápido además de que no hubo mucho que hacer en su trabajo, fue bastante tranquila su jornada laboral. Su cabeza no estaba en su sitió como para que el día emporara.

En su receso para almorzar el rubio salió a recorrer las tiendas para buscar algo que regalarle a su amigo, había sido una tarea difícil ya que no estaba del todo concentrado y estuvo todo ese tiempo vagando por las calles un poco confundido.

El día había terminado y por fin había llegado a su casa, las tiendas ya estaban todas cerradas no podía conseguir nada a estas horas. En su casa no tenía nada que pudiera regalarle, y si lo tuviese no podía ser cualquier regalo, ya que el pelinegro había sido ese mismo día promovido de cargo y ahora ocuparía un cargo gerencial.

"**¡Qué voy a regalarle!" **Se tomó del pelo y lo jaló para ver si así se le ocurría alguna idea para el regalo.

Revolvió toda su casa, de arriba abajo y de abajo hacía arriba otra vez, lo único que tenía era un collar con una piedra roja que guardaba en el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche, junto a la cama. Era una herencia ese collar, pero era lo menos que podía regalarle.

Rápidamente fue hasta su habitación tratando de esquivar un poco el desorden, abrió el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche y allí entre medio de algunas chucherías que estaban guardadas en ese cajoncito encontró una caja negra aterciopelada, cubierta con una fina capa de polvo, ya que hacía tiempo que no la sacaba de aquel cajón, la tomó con sus manos y con su aliento sopló sobre ella y la desempolvó con el dorso del puño de su camisa, la abrió delicadamente y sacó el collar lo examinó por unos minutos, efectivamente era lo único que podría regalarle. Volvió a guardar el collar en su estuche lo guardó en su bolsillo y volvió en su desorden ya más tranquilo y examinó todo lo que había provocado en su casa, parecía que un huracán había entrado en ella, pero pensó que lo arreglaría más tarde ya que primero tendría que entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños a el ojirrojo antes de que terminara el día, total ya tendría todos los días siguientes de la semana para ordenar el desastre de su casa.

Rápidamente salió a la entrada de su edificio para poder coger un taxi ya que de otro modo no llegaría. Subió al primer taxi que se detuvo y antes de poder sentarse ya le había dicho la dirección a la cual se debería dirigir, el taxistas asintió y emprendió la marcha hacía la dirección dictada por el rubio. No había mucho transito en las calles por lo cual el viaje fue bastante rápido, exceptuando por uno o dos semáforos que los obligaron a detener el automóvil. Cuando el taxi paró frente a la casa de Itachi el rubio respiró hondo le pagó al chofer y se bajó del auto un poco dudoso, se acercó hasta el umbral de la casa y llamó a la puerta. Estaba alterado, el rubio no sabía si había llegado en un mal momento o si interrumpía algo importante quería dar media vuelta e irse cuando justo se abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba frente a Itachi que tenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta sus codos y estaba mucho más distendido que como siempre se lo ve en su trabajo. Deidara, la casa de su amigo solo la había visto una sola vez pero algo en su memoria queda como para poder recordarla.

"**Eeh… Disculpa es un mal momento ¿No? Mejor me voy" **Dijo el rubio mientras buscaba en los bolsillos la cajita donde estaba guardado el regalo de cumpleaños de Itachi.

"**No, no estás interrumpiendo nada ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?" **

"**Es por…"** Encontró la cajita, estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la apretó muy fuerte en su mano y luego se la dio bruscamente al pelinegro, tan fuerte que lo golpeó en el pecho **"Tomá feliz cumpleaños"**

El golpe del ojiazul lo tomó por sorpresa, tomó la cajita con ambas manos y en el mismo instante rozó la mano del rubio con las suyas, para ambos en ese momento el tiempo se congeló y en un pestañeo la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio volvieron a la normalidad **"Gracias…"** Abrió la caja y vio un collar con una piedra roja que a simple vista parecía un rubí. El ojirrojo se sorprendió cuando vio esa piedra engarzada en el centro del collar **"… Un rubí…"** No sabía que decir.

"**Eeh… No en realidad no es un rubí es una turmalina, la gente la suele confundir con un rubí pero no lo es"** Soltó una carcajada para distender un poco la conversación, estaba un poco nervioso **"No sabía que regalarte, además la búsqueda se me complicó más ahora que te han promovido y como ya te habrás dado cuenta me olvidé de comprarte un regalo por eso te lo estoy dando ahora" **Sonrió picándose la nuca.

"**No era necesario que me regalaras nada y tampoco tenías que venir hasta aquí"** Dijo el ojirrojo observando el collar que aun tenía en sus manos.

"**Si lo era, además combina con tu ojos y curiosamente sirve para desarrollar nuevos talentos y también para encontrar la felicidad en el amor"** Eso último lo había dicho en voz muy baja mientras un calor abrazador comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

"**En ese caso, creo que tu lo necesitas más que yo este collar"** El ojinegro se acercó más a Deidara dejando una prudencial distancia entre sus rostros **"Porque yo ya encontré a mi amor"**

"**Aah ya veo…Y seguro está esperándote adentro y tu estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, mejor no interrumpo más y me voy… Nos vemos mañana"** El ojiazul había agachado la mirada y apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

"**Eres tu imbécil"** Lo tomó por el mentón obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, Itachi estaba sonriendo.

Deidara se había quedado con las anteriores palabras en su cabeza no le prestó la debida atención a lo que dijo después **"No me llames imbécil ¿Qué?"** Preguntó sorprendido alejándose de el ojinegro, pero este lo tomó por la nunca y lo besó.

Deidara estaba shockeado, quiso alejarse por un momento pero luego correspondió a aquel sublime contacto y sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar al ritmo del latido de sus corazones, recorriendo y saboreando los labios de su contrario, todo bajo el fulgor de la compañía de la luna que los observaba desde la lejanía y la cálida brisa primaveral que soplaba en la puerta de la casa del pelinegro. Cuando en sus pulmones el aire hizo falta se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, y quizás algo de razón habría en ese gesto porque era la primera vez que los hacían sintiendo puro y absoluto amor uno por el otro.

Itachi tomó al rubio por las mejillas para que no dejara de mirarlo ni por un instante **"Tú eres mi amor, desde la primera vez que nos vimos supe que eras tú… Creo que debí haberte comprado un collar así hacía tiempo para que te dieras cuenta que estaba enamorado de tí"** Dijo mientras se ponía el collar **"Espero señor que se sienta orgulloso de que va a salir con el nuevo gerente de finanzas" **Dijo mientras el rubio se le tiraba encima para seguir besándolo pero esta vez dentro de su casa sin la compañía de ninguna luna indiscreta.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, estoy un poco oxidada después de un año sin escribir esto es un logro para mi jejeje. Espero que Deidara no haya quedado muy OoC bueno este fic fue escrito para el reto Una piedra en el camino<p>

Bueno gracias por leer y si gustan dejen un comentario.

Ja ne!


End file.
